


TCE. Глава 2: Неумение извиняться

by timmy_failure



Series: The Chosen End [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1814. После изгнания Наполеона обеим странам есть, что нелестного сказать об Англии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCE. Глава 2: Неумение извиняться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poor At Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2922) by pyrrhiccomedy & wizzard890. 



**Санкт-Петербург, Россия. Сентябрь, 1814 г.**

Эти поистине впечатляющие двери — добрых шесть метров высотой, покрытые позолотой, с вырезьбленными православными крестами и растительным орнаментом — Америка распахнул пинком. Правая створка отскочила от стены, едва не заехав ему по лицу; Америка заслонился рукой, ойкнул от боли, ввалился в личные покои России и с порога разразился гневной речью:

— Как же меня всё это достало!

Россия, поднявшийся было, опустился обратно в кресло.

— Ты выломал замок, — заметил он.  
— Прости… я заменю… Это уже невыносимо! Англия до сих пор не согласился начать мирные переговоры! Что ему от меня нужно?! Его упрямство ни к чему не приведёт! Война потеряла смысл, когда Наполеона изгнали, а Англия всё никак не успокоится…  
— Закрой двери, хотя бы, — Россия склонил голову к плечу и поморщился, когда Америка водворил изувеченную створку на место ногой. — И что с твоей рукой?  
— А? — Америка опустил взгляд на шину на правой руке и залился краской, вспоминая: — Мы подрались в Вашингтоне с неделю назад. Он меня скрутил, я сказал ему, что он слабак. То есть нет, я сказал, что Франция даже в постели способен на большее. После этого он сломал мне запястье. — Он посмотрел на Россию. — Наверное, я выбрал неудачный момент.  
— Не мне судить, — Россия подался вперёд, чтоб лучше разглядеть пострадавшую конечность Америки. — Хотя я даже представить себе не могу, какой ответ ты рассчитывал получить.

Россия сомкнул пальцы на его предплечье. Америка охнул.

— Меня больше интересовала реакция, пожалуй.  
— Как всегда.  
— Он ворвался в мою столицу. Он сжёг мою столицу! Гражданский объект! Из-за него Первая леди вынуждена была спасаться бегством, одна, спрятав портрет Джорджа Вашингтона в испо…о-о-о-ой, — Америка одарил Россию оскорблённым взглядом, когда тот разогнул его пальцы, и одёрнул руку.— Самый настоящий перелом, можешь не проверять.  
— Твой правящий класс не перестаёт меня поражать. Какого размера был этот порт…

Америка опёрся здоровой рукой о подлокотник кресла и навис над Россией, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть угрожающе.  
— Не смешно, Россия!

Красное дерево скрипнуло, когда Россия ловко вынырнул из-под Америки и поднялся на ноги.

— Я и не говорил, что это смешно. Я просто благодарен Богу за то, что большинство моих ценностей подлежат транспортировке.  
— Да не такой он большой был, портрет этот, — пробурчал Америка. — И она его из рамы вырезала. И я не очень интересовался, как именно она его… э-э… несла. Она наверняка справилась с этой задачей женственно. — Америка отступил на шаг и принялся осторожно растирать запястье.  
— Я всё-таки не совсем понимаю, зачем ты пришёл, — через плечо бросил Россия, направляясь к своему бару. — Либо я что-то упустил, либо ты не потрудился объясниться.

Звякнуло стекло. Россия извлёк из недр бара тёмную зелёную бутылку и адресовал Америке полуулыбку:

— Мадера?  
— Ох, — моргнул Америка. — М-м... извини. Да, спасибо. Я просто… Я надеялся, что ты сможешь дать мне совет.  
Россия наполнил бокалы, подал Америке тот, где вина было чуть больше. Осторожно покачал янтарную жидкость в своём.  
— Урожай 1740 года, если не ошибаюсь, — Россия поднял бокал, салютуя. — Ты совсем маленьким был, да? Тогда никто и подумать не мог, что ты сможешь воевать против своей метрополии.  
— Он мне больше не метрополия, — Америка уставился в свой бокал, поёжился; бросил России запоздалое «спасибо» и уже спокойнее продолжил: — Он просто ублюдок.

Россия хохотнул и сделал маленький глоток.

— Англия, в целом, не тот, с кем приятно иметь дело. С ним бывает... трудно.

Америка фыркнул.

— Трудно?! Он войну со мной начал просто... из вредности! Это гораздо хуже, чем «трудно».  
— Ладно, тогда «очень трудно», — Россия поставил бокал на стол, вино всколыхнулось. — По правде говоря, я его терпеть не могу.  
— Почему? Что он тебе сделал? — Америка вдохнул букет, покачал бокал, затем пригубил вино и просиял: — Слушай, отличное.  
— Португальское, — Россия улыбнулся Америке, провёл пальцем по ножке своего бокала и помрачнел. — Я, когда был моложе, не был знаком с Англией. Мы впервые поговорили друг с другом всего пятьдесят лет назад. Тогда он был на стороне этого засранца, Пруссии, и навязал мне союз с Австрией и твоим французским приятелем. А позже меня заставили их поддерживать. Сам понимаешь, добровольно я бы им не помогал, но иногда страна вынуждена подчиняться приказам своего правителя, какими бы дурацкими эти приказы не были.  
— То есть тебя заставили помогать Англии и Прусс... Погоди-ка, я вспомнил! Та заварушка с Австрийским наследством, да? У меня тогда Франко-индейская война шла. Помню, Англия сначала очень беспокоился, а потом сказал, что у тебя новый император. И сказал, что ты возобновил прежние союзы, и ещё смеялся всё время над этим новым императором. Как его звали, кстати?  
— Пётр Алексеевич Романов. Я рад, что Англия не изменил своему здоровому чувству юмора, — Россия сделал большой глоток. Америка вспомнил, как Франция учил его, что с хорошим вином так обращаться нельзя.  
— Точно, Питер. Это правда, что ему было двадцать, когда он велел казнить собаку за то, что она съела его игрушечного солдатика?

Россия потёр переносицу.

— Вообще-то это была крыса. Собаки — другая история. В оправдание Петра могу сказать, что это был его любимый солдатик.

Америка хрюкнул от смеха и прислонился бедром к столу.

— Знаешь, эта история наглядно показывает, почему я рад, что у меня нет королей. Такого бы никогда не выбрали президентом.  
— У тебя всего-то пятый у власти, — Россия провёл пальцами по волосам. — Ты зря не веришь в разнообразие человеческих характеров.

Америка неприязненно покосился на Россию.

— Верить в ненормальных и их решения? Обойдусь, спасибо.  
— Рано или поздно люди сходят с ума и начинают ошибаться. Я лучше буду готов заранее, — стол скрипнул, когда Россия потянулся за куском пергамента, чтоб соорудить из него импровизированную подставку под бокал. — И тебе стоило быть готовым к тому, что сделал Англия, — Россия криво улыбнулся. — Кое в чём страны не очень отличаются от людей.

Америка поморщился и отвёл взгляд.

— Знаю, — он помолчал, прежде чем глотнуть вина. — Он до сих пор на меня зол.  
— Что удивительного? — Россия допил вино и снова наполнил бокалы, не дожидаясь кивка Америки. — Европа много лет гудела про одну необыкновенную колонию под крылом Англии. Он вкладывал в неё все силы, всем рассказывал, как она развивается и растёт. Мы все знали о тебе, Америка. И мы все видели, как ты выставил Англию на посмешище, — Россия пожал плечами. — Он ещё долго будет злиться.

Америка покраснел и прикрыл глаза на мгновение, затем посмотрел на Россию.

— Ему придётся смириться с этим, — твёрдо произнёс он. — Я теперь сам себе страна, и это его мелкое хулиганство ничего не изменит, — Америка одним глотком ополовинил бокал.

Россия принялся постукивать ногтями по бутылке.

— Может, тебе стоит сделать первый шаг? Показать, что, вопреки его мнению, ты способен принимать взрослые решения? Ты дал ему отпор, но в отношениях между странами сила решает не всё. Иногда нужно прибегать к дипломатии.  
— Вы применяли дипломатию против Наполеона?  
— Сначала — да.  
— Но когда это не помогло, вы сожгли весь урожай.  
— Пусть лучше сгорит, чем достанется французам.

Америка моргнул и неожиданно обеспокоенно посмотрел на Россию.

— Слушай, тебе это не нравится? В смысле… Ну… Англия начал войну со мной потому, что я не прекращал торговать с Францией, но Наполеон ведь… ну… он к вам вторгся. Выходит, я и тебя расстроил?  
— Да, если честно, — Америка нахмурился было, но Россия продолжил: — Ты мог не упрямиться и начать переговоры с Англией, но вместо этого вы развязали эту бестолковую войну. Половина английской армии уделяла внимание исключительно тебе и твои попытками доказать свою самостоятельность, — он указал глазами на покалеченную руку Америки. — Ты бахвалился, влез в драку, получил травму, а теперь ожидаешь от меня… чего, одобрения?

Россия приблизился вплотную. Америка смог различить запах вина в его дыхании.

— Мои крестьяне сжигали всё, что у них было, моих женщин унижали, а мои солдаты замерзали насмерть.

Повисла долгая гулкая пауза. Америка понурил голову и отступил на полшага.

— Нет. Мне не нужно одобрение,— он осторожно поставил бокал на пергаментную подставку. — Прости. Я... Я, кажется, и так у тебя кучу времени отнял.

Россия тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился.

— Стой, — проворчал он. — Не мне говорить тебе всё это. Сейчас — не время и не место, — Россия резко повёл рукой. Америка вздрогнул и только после сообразил, что Россия всего лишь хотел взять бутылку.

Америка откашлялся и постарался взять себя в руки.

— Возможно. Но ты всё равно прав, — он с преувеличенным вниманием стал рассматривать свою ладонь. — Я не могу закрыть глаза на Англию и его угрозу моему суверенитету, но целостность Европы важнее моей гордости. У меня… смешанные чувства насчёт политической ситуации во Франции. Давно уже, со времён падения монархии. И… и если бы Наполеон пытался пересечь мои границы, я бы вёл себя совсем по-другому. — Америка сжал пальцы и поднял взгляд: — Прости за бестактность.

Россия натянуто улыбнулся и развёл руками.

— Мне нечего прощать, — он обогнул стол, прошёл к дверям и принялся рассеяно обдирать щепки. — Тебе не кажется, что мы только тем и занимаемся, что просим друг у друга прощения?  
— Мне кажется, ни ты, ни я так толком и не извинились, — заметил Америка.

Пальцы России замерли.  
— Я уверен, что извинился. А ты разве нет? — он без выражения посмотрел на Америку.

Америка несколько мгновений пялился в ответ, затем расхохотался. Звук оказался слишком громким для сводчатых потолков, но Россия усмехнулся.

— Ты — очень странная нация, Америка, — он взял его за здоровую руку, осторожно пожал.

Америка, улыбаясь, легко стиснул его пальцы.

— А ты немного сволочь, но это мне даже нравится, пожалуй.  
— Отлично. Я бы не хотел, чтоб между нами пробежала кошка из-за пустяков,— Россия умолк и снова поджал губы. — Но всё, что я сказал про Англию, остаётся в силе. Первый шаг даст тебе очень многое.  
— Перед ним я извиняться не буду. Он всё равно ублюдок.  
— Он и не ждёт извинений. И да, он такой. Но так продолжаться между вами больше не может. У тебя торговых партнёров с каждым днём всё меньше становится, — Россия сцепил руки за спиной. — И я солгу, если скажу, что нам и без твоих мехов хорошо.  
— Кстати. Сейчас же сентябрь, почему у вас так холодно? — Америка снова взял в руки бокал и допил до дна.  
— Потому что… — Россия запнулся, и Америка успел заметить что-то очень похожее на боль в его глазах. — Потому что в России холодно всегда. — Россия расстегнул левый манжет, подставляя запястье. Америка покосился на него, затем всё-таки коснулся оголённой кожи. Как только Америка убрал руку, Россия поспешно одёрнул рукав. — Чувствуешь?

Америка потёр кончики пальцев.  
— Ледяной, — удивился он. Хотел было что-то сказать, но прикусил язык.

Россия приподнял бровь.  
— Да. Но я привык. Французы же, к счастью, нет, — он внимательно посмотрел на толстое пальто Америки. Уголок его рта пополз вверх. — Ты, я смотрю, тоже.

Америка пожал плечами.

— Переживу. У меня тоже холодно бывает. Англия так и не привык к зимам в Плимуте и Бостоне, например. Я даже думал одно время, что холод его вытурит и он не вернётся. Но потом он сообразил, что побережье тянется дальше на юг...  
— Ты не хотел, чтоб он возвращался? — Россия тщательно расправил манжет. —Ты же совсем ребёнком ещё был.

Америка отставил бокал и помолчал, поигрывая желваками.

— Нет — признал он. — Но если бы он уехал сразу, то мне было бы всё равно. — Америка вытер большим пальцем каплю вина из уголка губ. — Меня бы тогда воспитал Франция или, может, Голландия… — Он снова посмотрел на Россию и кивнул: — Я поговорю с ним. Думаю, он скорее согласиться возобновить торговлю, чем ещё больше влезать в долги с этой войной.  
— Тебе придётся убедить его. Мы оба знаем, что на кону куда больше, чем свободные торговые пути, — остатки двери протестующее заскрипели, когда Россия толкнул створку и подвинулся, давая пройти.

Америка поморщился, потирая запястье, и шагнул в гулкий коридор.  
— Я просто хочу, чтоб меня оставили в покое. Как ты думаешь, это возможно?

Россия позволил их взглядам встретиться.  
— Безусловно.

И, не сказав больше ни слова, он вернулся обратно в комнату.

**Author's Note:**

>   *   
>  В сентябре 1812 года Россия предложила свою помощь в посредничестве между враждующими Соединёнными Штатами и Великобританией в надежде возобновить торговлю с США и дать английской армии возможность бросить все силы на войну с французами, которые как раз подходили к российским границам. Америка приняла предложение, Великобритания же наотрез отказалась от вмешательства третьей стороны.   
> 
>   
>    
> 
>   *   
>  Армия Наполеона, состоявшая из более чем шестисот тысяч солдат, вторглась в Россию в июне 1812 года. Пять месяцев спустя, после разгромного отступления, от армии осталось едва ли тридцать тысяч. Бóльшая часть Великой армии погибла или дезертировала, столкнувшись с российской тактикой выжженной земли и суровой русской зимой. Наполеон отрёкся от престола 6 апреля 1814 года и был сослан на Эльбу.   
> 
>   
>    
> 
>   *   
>  Британские войска вторглись в Вашингтон 24 августа 1814 года. Не встретив организованного сопротивления, они подожгли здания американского правительства, в том числе и президентский особняк. [Долли Мэдисон](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8D%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD,_%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8), тогдашняя Первая леди, вырезала из рамы потрёт Джорджа Вашингтона кисти [Гилберта Стюарта](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%8E%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82,_%D0%93%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82) и вынесла его из Белого дома, спрятав в юбках.   
> 
>   
>    
> 
>   * В начале 1815 года, Америка заключила с Британией [Гентский договор](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Ghent) и поставила точку в Англо-американской войне без вмешательства России.
>   
>  



End file.
